Midnight Beach (webisode)
Midnight Beach is the ninth webisode of Bratzillaz. On January 4, 2012, the webisode was uploaded to the Bratzillaz Website and their youtube account. Premise The Bratzillaz have a wicked night ahead at Midnight Beach! Summary The five girls, head down to Midnight Beach for a wicked party. While preparing for the party, Jade introduces the girls, to a new girl named Vampelina. Kissifuss is scared of Vampelina's pet, Batric at first sight, but the vampire-witch reassures him that Batric doesn't bite. The girls continue preparing for the party after the introduction, but Cloetta stops when she notices her cat/dog, Barkthalameow, has gone missing. She begins to panic, and tries to find him immediately as the clouds go over the brightness in the sky, which makes it to dark to see anything. Vampelina's eyes light up as she tells the girls that she can see in the dark, so Vampelina and Cloetta begin to look for Barkthalameow while the other girls carry on preparing for their party. The two searched and searched, but have no luck. So, Vampelina tells Batrick, to look around for Barktholomeow. Sooner or later, he spots a misty shadow in the distance, as Vampelina brightens her eyes up and figures out who the misty shadow is Barktholomeow, stuck on a rock in the middle of the Ocean. Cloetta begins to panic again, as Vampelina gets her cellphone out, and begins calling someone. A splash of water, rushes towards Cloetta And Vampelina, as a mermaid-looking sea-witch, wearing blue sunglasses and a sun hat, pops out of the water and smiles at the girls. Cloetta notices she is holding Barktholomeow. As the sea-witch hands Cloetta her pet, she introduces herself as Fianna Fins. Cloetta mentions that her and the other girls were having a Party, but she says it is too dark too have the party. So, Fianna uses her weather changing powers and casts a magical spell to make the sky bright again. The other girls, who were preparing the Party and failing too, smiles as the sky brightens up again. Cloetta, Vampelina And Fianna, walk back to the party, where the girls were preparing for The Party as quick as they could, but as Cloetta, Vampelina And Fianna enter The Party, the girls had finished preparing for The Party, and has a dance and so do their pets. Then, Yasmina looks into the future and sees the girls hanging out in various places and having fun. Then she sees Cloetta and Meygana talking near their lockers, as a massive banging noise, comes from behind them, they look and almost scream. Same with Yasmina and Sashabella, shown in Purses & Potions. Outside of Bratzillaz Academy, Jade is sniffing a Rose and hears the massive banging noise. As she looks up and almost screams, she sees her pet Kissifuss as a Giant climbing up the Academy, he blows a kiss to her, as she faints and drops her Rose. Yasmina's vision stops and she is shown back at the beach, shocked by what she just saw. Quotes *'Vampelina:' “Don't worry! His name's worse than his bite.” *'Cloetta:' “Oh no! It'll be a week before he even decides on a direction to walk!” *'Fianna:' “Moon of light, wind of play. Bratzacadabra! Send the clouds away.” Trivia *Fianna Fins and Vampelina made their first appearances in this webisode. *When Yasmina is looking into the future three scenes from past webisodes were in the montage of what was suppose to be clips of future webisodes. *This webisode was made to promote the Midnight Beach dolls. *This is the first webisode to promote a Doll Line Gallery MidnightBeachSign.png Bratzillaz-Students-at-the-beach.png Vampelina-in-Midnight-Beach.png Vampelina-and-Batric.png Jade-introducing-Vamelina-to-the-girls.png Vampelina-and-Batric-2.png Vampelina-glowing-eyes.png Vampelina-and-Cloetta.png Batric-in-Midnight-Beach.png Batric-and-Barkthalameow.png Vampelina-Cloetta-and-Batric.png Bratzillaz-Academy-Studentss.png Fianna-Fins-in-Midnigh-Beach.png Fianna-and-Barkthalameow.png Fianna-Batric-Cloetta-Barkthalameow-Vampelina.png Fianna-Fins-webisode-debut.png Fianna-Fins-sunglasses.png Bratzillaz-dancing.png Jade-and-Yasmina-Midnight-Beach.png Kissifuss-Winkers-Fluffinscruff-Midnight-Beach.png Yasmina-Meygana-Sashabella-dancing.png Jade-Yasmina-Sashabella-Meygana-Vampelina-Cloetta-and-Fianna-Fins.png Yasmina-Midnight-Beach-looking-into-future.png Meygana-Creepy-Pastry2.png Bratzillaz-with-their-petss.png Sashabella-and-Fluffinscruff-shopping.png Jade-holding-a-rose.png Jade-and-giant-Kissifuss.png Yasmina-Midnight-Beach-2.png Category:Volume 1 Category:Bratzillaz Academy Students Category:Bratzillaz